The Restoration of Crushed Hearts
by And So She Goes
Summary: Hook is faced with the impossible as a result of Gold's latest act of vengeance, while Emma realizes her feelings for Hook are deepening significantly. Regina is given a chance for a brief glimpse of redemption to put right the past...


**The Restoration of Crushed Hearts**

 _ **Gold, in an effort to destroy Hook, enacts a Restoration of Crushed Hearts, a spell which could restore to life those who had died as a result of having their hearts ripped from their chests. His desire is to call forth Mila specifically to tear Hook and Emma apart. This curse can only be broken if the heart is ripped back out again from those that were resurrected. They return, otherwise, immortal, unable to be hurt or killed. It is Gold's intention to force Hook to suffer the choice of choosing Mila or Emma or lose one or both.**_

 _ **Regina is completely torn as she learns of Gold's curse. Could she restore Daniel or Graham in a bargain with Gold, and if she did would either be as they were before?**_

 _ **Meanwhile, Emma is falling deeper and deeper for Hook and with it grows the fear of trusting someone with her own heart. Despite having the courage of a hero, she learns there may be a protection spell to save her from a broken heart. However.. all magic must come with a price, could she be the same person and love Hook, but remain immune from heartbreak?**_

Killian closed his eyes and allowed sleep to wash over him. It was easier to come by these days, now that he had Emma. They had parted tonight during a time of unnatural undisturbed peace in Storybrooke and the taste of her kiss still lingered on his lips as he turned to the cot in Granny's and allowed sleep to take him. He dreamed.

The wash of the ocean over them, the ship clinging to the dark as ochre waters as it moved like a beast below them. He could barely see and then her hand on his shoulder as he turned, her black hair falling, rainsoaked across her bare shoulders. Eyes wide and pleading. Casting them downwards, she gaped at the hole in her bodice, that small, fist shaped cavity and raised her hands towards him 'Killian!' She screamed ' Killian!' and fell into the wind, collapsing at his feet, her body shattering into black glass, fragmenting and dissipating into the storm. He screamed into the wind, her name and saw in his hand the shining, pulsing heart, ruby red and tinged with dark. His own heart, ripped from his chest. In the midst of the raging storm, consumed by sorry and anger, with an almighty grip, he crushed it.

He shot up in bed as he woke, sweat flowing, his heart pounding. Breathless.

Mila. His Mila.

Gone from him, the very heart of him ripped from his chest the moment she had been murdered before him. Crocodile. He spat as he thought of him. He stood, walking to the window and looked out on the sleeping town. 'Emma' he whispered. He had lost Mila, powerless to help her it was unbearable to know he couldn't have saved her. That he was at the mercy of the Crocodile and led her to her death. He was glad the Crocodile had taken his hand in one way. A constant reminder of what he had lost to him, what he had failed to save. And what he should never forget. That Mila was taken from him forever and he must have his revenge. Mila at least deserved that. He had often dreamed this dream, it was no surprise to him. What was strange was how he hadn't dreamed it since that night he shared his first kiss with Emma, that he knew he was falling in love with Miss Swan, that his heart was moving on and he knew Mila would have approved in some way. So why now? Why should his psyche torture him once again? Was he getting complacent now that he had finally found some happiness again? Perhaps. He mentally chided himself. Yes Emma had brought him love again, something he never thought he might know. But Mila, Mila had taught him it was ok to LIVE again after the death of his brother. They had been soul mates and he could never forget her.

He reached for his hook, stroking the steel and vowed he must be vigilant to never forget his revenge on the Crocodile. Things may be ok for now, he thought, but for Mila he must always remember how he failed her. So he could never fail the one he loved again. 'Sweet dreams love' he whispered as he gazed towards the night sky under which Emma Swan slept, her own dreams fragmented and distressed as she dreamt of a dark shadow standing between herself and Hook, blocking her from his path, unable to reach out to him and touch him.

Emma woke to the smell of coffee and bacon and faint laughter coming from downstairs where Mary Margaret and David were already up, David reading his paper while Mary Margaret fussed with baby Neal and Henry chomped down on breakfast. Family. She took a moment to let it sink in – there were people who loved her downstairs. People who cared about her. And then she shivered as an icy feeling passed over her. She never really had family, certainly not for a long time. She snapped out of her thoughts and dressed, moving decisively downstairs. Things were quiet for now in Storybrooke but things didn't stay like that for very long. She needed to stay on her game.

'How did you sleep?' Mary Margaret chirped as she continued to shush Neal while simultaneously stirring the pan, putting more coffee on and generally floating around the kitchen. She looked happy, Emma thought. Neal had really opened up a whole new experience for her. She felt a slight twinge of loss and smiled at her baby brother. 'Hello Neal you sweet baby, I slept great' she smiled, gulping back coffee and looking for Henry. 'Hey kid what do you have on today? You doing anything special with your Saturday?' Henry glanced up from his breakfast, eager and energised ' I'm going to check out Grandpa – Mr Gold, that is – the store with Belle and see if she needs any help. What about you, did you have plans?'

'Not so much', she responded, picking up her keys to the yellow bug sitting parked outside, but I was going to reorganise the station while things were quiet. Its not often we have a lull like this, may as well take advantage of it and shake that place up a bit. Graham wasn't exactly Martha Stewart and neither am I, but that place needs some serious TLC so now's a good time to get kicking. If you get bored with Gold's shop maybe stop by?'

She kissed him goodbye, squished Mary Margaret and David who were now engrossed in discussing how best to revitalise town meetings and what should be discussed in next week's agenda. As she moved down through Granny's she waved to familiar faces and took a moment, as she sat into her car to appreciate just what she had found in Storybrooke.

But the shadow from her dreams was on her mind. The shadow standing between her and Hook. Cold but rock hard. It wouldn't allow her to touch him. Starting up the engine, she made a mental note to swing by Archie's before the station. Something was bothering her and she needed peace of mind.

The tingling of the shop bells alerted Gold to the arrival of his Grandson Henry and he immediately put him to work, polishing some brass that had followed them over on the first curse. Nothing of great value but the boy was learning diligence and the value of hard work. Someday he could put it into greater practice. Who knew what magic the boy might have, hidden deep within.

And now, he had business to attend to. In the back room of his shop, he carefully placed the vials side by side as they turned various shades of amber, gold, purples and fire reds. But he was missing one ingredient, a rare cobalt that had been rare to find even in the Enchanted Forest, but one whom was very well procured in the past by one particular associate. He would need to visit Regina and acquire it if he was to enact what he wanted to do. And he knew, once Regina found out what he was about to enact, she would have no trouble whatsoever in handing over the cobalt. For cobalt was used for restorative spells. And this spell, would restore something she had been wanting for a very, very long time. As he glanced down at his faded journals, leather bound and flakey with age, the words stood clearly in Cora's deliberate hand

 _The Restoration of Crushed Hearts_

Leaving Belle in charge of both the store and Henry, he moved swiftly towards the former Mayors home, knocking solidly at her doorstep. Regina opened , eyebrow raised when she saw him. 'What is it Gold? I take it this isn't a pleasure visit? We never really did do social occasions. Is there something wrong?'

' _Nothing wrong Dearie, quite the opposite in fact. I come baring good news. Would you like to hear it, or should I just stay here on your doorstep as you continue to glower at me?'_

Regina stepped aside and allowed Gold into her home. As they sat, Gold wasted no time in explaining his needs.

' _You and I understand each other, do we not? We appreciate business is business and so I have come with an opportunity for you, my dearie. You have something I need and should you give it to me, I will have something for you._

 _What are you up to Gold? What dark purpose are you trying to rope me into now?_

 _Nothing dark my dearie, not at all. In actual fact, I am doing something positive. I have, in my great wisdom, decided to illustrate to my darling new wife Belle, just how reformed I am, and by doing that, I am going to undo a great wrong. And in undoing this great wrong, I shall have the ability to undo a great wrong that was done to you also, or in fact a great wrong that you may also have committed._

 _I don't understand, you want something from me, but you want to give me redemption also?_

 _Just so dearie, just so. You see, I am going to show Belle the power of my ability to change by restoring to life a person who's heart I had taken and crushed. I am about to show her the true meaning of change by restoring a life that was taken_

 _A resurrection spell? You know those can't be done_

 _No my dearie, this is not resurrection , this spell is tied to the restoration of the heart. You see, your mother, powerful as she was, left me some of her spells a long time ago and one that she had created, ironically you'll see, was the Restoration of the Crushed Heart. You see, it can be useful in its own ways. This spell works by restoring the heart that was taken, ripped away from its body by magic and so if the heart is restored to completeness then that person can return, complete. I am missing an ingredient, which I know you to have, and in return -_

 _Yes?_

 _In return I want to offer you the chance to restore the heart of one that you took or was taken from you. Your choice dearie, but it can be done. All I need is a little of that oh so hard to procure Cobalt, and it can be done._

Regina paused and pursed her lips, taking stock of what Gold was saying. Daniel. She could return Daniel to her, but what of Robin? Or, she had the chance to redeem herself by returning to life one whom she had taken. One name came to mind immediately.

Graham perhaps? Whom she had crushed in cold blood when Emma had arrived. It was an enticing prospect and one she knew Gold understood would appeal to her on her personal question for forgiveness and redemption.

But this was Gold and she knew there was always some motive, something more sinister than what he was letting on.

 _Just what are you playing at Gold? What are you attempting to do here, this isn't just about showing Belle your fluffy side, you forget that I know you. The real you. What are you hiding?_

 _Dearie, all I can say is that I intend to bring back someone of deep significance, to me and.. to others. Lets just say I can help you as part of this trade, no ulterior motive with you dearie other than the procurement of said final ingredient. So let me ask you Regina. Are you in_?

Standing slowly, she stood and moved and folded her arms, thinking. She didn't have to decide now. Gold had a motive, she was sure of that, but she was confident that whomever he returned, should they prove to be of ill will or magic both she and the Saviour could take them. In return, she had a chance at redemption or returning Daniel to her. She didn't need to decide just yet but still – Gold had presented her with an opportunity she could hardly decline.

 _I'll get you what you need_ she said, staring Gold in the eye and wondering how, after all this time, she could still work with this creature. But he was right, they did understand each other and he knew she couldn't walk away from this.

' _Im in Gold'_

'So this Shadow you speak of' Archie glanced up from his notepad. 'How long have you been dreaming about it?'

 _Oh some time now I guess, its not like every night or anything but you know maybe once a week? Is that bad?_

 _There is no bad Emma, its just our subconscious trying to tell us something and I'm here to help you interpret that._

Dr. Hopper squeezed her arm reassuringly as he settled back into his faded red chair and readied his pen.

 _So you say that the shadow is hard, cold and stands between you and Hook?_

 _Yes_. Emma, slightly embarrassed, shifted in her seat.

 _Have you ever dreamt about the shadow in any other situation?_

 _Once. When I was a teenager, I was with a family for a few months before things.. went bad I guess. We got along really well to begin with and I thought they were the ones. I thought they would adopt me and we would live happily ever after. I used to dream we were all sitting in the family room and I would stand up to go join them at whatever they were doing. And this shadow would appear and just.. block me. It wouldn't let me touch any of them. I was removed I guess, from being with them._

 _Its interesting Emma,_

 _Oh it is,_ she smiled, _well sure please do enlighten me Archie because I feel I have all this happiness around me, love that I never ever thought I would get to have, and then this dream is. Its just unsettling to me you know? What's stopping me from being able to touch them in the dreams?_

 _Well, You actually._

Archie looked up and caught Emma's eyes.

 _I think, in all honesty, that the Shadow is a representation of you and your ability to trust what you have is going to last and going to be ok. I think its your shadow Emma, the shadow of your past and all the million and one times you were let down, and its holding you back from fully joining what you want and what makes you happy. You don't trust its going to last._

Emma sat back in her chair in the little apartment and realised that Archie was right. This nagging feeling, the ice in her stomach.. she knew it was a sense of foreboding that all of this might go away. She had lost so much. Those she loved. Hook told her he wasn't going anywhere but things always got in the way of happiness for her. What if she was holding back her trust, her love to protect herself? Made sense and she told him as much.

 _Makes sense Archie, I'm not going to lie._

Archie smiled gently. _The question is Emma, what do you do about it?_ He shuffled the papers in his lap and put them aside on his desk and clasping his hands. He explained _'You are learning to trust all over again. A trust maybe you are learning to have for the very first time. You've been aabandoned and lost love more times than any person should really ever have to account for. Its only natural that now, with.. Hook.. you may be falling for him and your heart is terrified and wants to protect itself. My advice?_

Emma looked up from her thoughts , questioningly, afraid to acknowledge how right Archie was. What her feelings really were for Hook.

 _My advice is to ..let yourself. Let yourself love. The shadow feels solid but it isn't, its just a shadow. Try to remove the lack of trust from yourself and peace of mind will come. No man, no person, deserves only part of you. You must give someone all of yourself, and to do that, you need to cast aside the shadow of doubt and lack of trust._

Rising slowly, Emma grimaced. _Thanks Archie. I need to get along, I hear what you're saying I just.. I just need to figure out how exactly to do that._

Holding the door open for her, Archie ushered her out with a gentle smile, he never failed to reassure.

 _You know Emma, its only natural to want to protect your heart_.

Protecting her heart. Emma thought, and as she left the little apartment she wondered to herself was it possible to find a way to do just that, protect her heart from breaking so she could give all of herself to someone? Because Archie was right and she knew as she rounded the corner from the quaint office and moved out into the street, driving towards to the station, that she was beginning to fall deeper and deeper for the man who now stood waiting for her outside, coffee in hand. And her unprotected heart leaped in her chest as she saw him and immediately filled with the strongest feelings of joy and fear.

' _I'm in trouble'_ she whispered as the pirate's smile warmed and greeted her.

With Belle away and Henry having completed his daily tasks at the store, Gold was left alone. Reaching into his waistcoat, he removed the small blue vial and placed it alongside the others . Checking that the windows remained closed and blinds down . Finally it was time to take a step he had been want to take for a very long time. The implications were – extreme. But warranted he reassured himself. Yes, this was necessary. How would she react when she saw him? Really he thought she might be ok. Afterall, he was returning her with a contrite heart – or so she would think. For her, he cared nothing. She had been his love but leaving Bae, that was unforgivable to him. Knowing that she had done so willingly. He couldn't forgive this. And how Belle might react, well – to her he was simply undoing a wrong. They were now married adn this had been possibly one of his greatest wrongs. And so Belle should understand his motives and not think too much more.

She would not think his aim the ruination of Hook. For still that man plagued him, haunted him, flaunted his new found joy with Emma in his face. His happiness, newly acquired, was what was now unforgivable. That wretch had deprived Bae of a mother and him of a wife. Taking his hand was not enough. His ability to change to a somewhat reputable human irked him, the ease of which he did it for love. Now Belle could see that he could do likewise for the woman he loved. That he, Rumpelstiltskin could change and be good and do something positive. But his ultimate motive? He smiled in his glee, anticipating the torture of Captain Hook, the ripping apart of his happiness and that gentle movement of Emma into a sadder, more angry human being.. which could have its own uses in the future.

Now just to confirm with Regina whom she wished returned. A deal's a deal. He picked up the small black dialling device and called her. ' _So dearie, who's it to be? Just who are you bringing back? Is it redemption or lost love?_ ' The voice at the other end of the line was hesitant but strong. ' _Ok Gold, seeing as you're really doing this.. bring back Graham.' ' The Huntsman? Are you thinking clearly Dearie? Regina, this is a chance for you to restore Daniel, your one great love. If you've not noticed dear old Robin Hood seems a little pre-occupied these days. Turning down a chance for Daniel to come back to you? Are you quite well Miss Mills?_

 _But its not the same, don't you see? Daniel DID return to me. He came back and he wasn't the same. And I took his heart at that point. Mother took Daniel first and who's to say which Daniel would be restored to me? No I have tortured his soul enough . Daniel is gone and it breaks my heart to know this. But Graham. I took Graham out of vengeance and spite and there was no need. He was a good man and I regret it._

 _Bring back Graham and.. and I hope he can forgive me'_

Gold smiled as he realised just what Regina's decision meant for his scheme. Even better. Now the Crocodile would also have to contend with the return of a former flame of Emma Swan's. Who knew where that could also lead!

' _Your wish, dearie, is my command'._ As the call dropped, he placed his palm over the vials of dancing liquid and they rose to his command, flowing upwards and merging, melting into one and glowing hot as the stream of combined light flowed upwards , spinning into a frenzy of light and power as the shop lights flickered and went out. In a calm voice Gold spoke

' _I speak the names of those who's hearts were torn, those whose deaths came at the hands of mine and the Evil Queen. I call upon this curse to restore the crushed hearts of The Huntsman and Mila, wife of Rumpelstilstkin'_

The light grew and flowed like hot lava into the shapes of two images, shaping into the forms of humans lying on the shop floor. With a brief flash of white light it was done. And there lay unconscious the forms of Graham, the Huntsman and former Sherriff of Storybrooke with Mila his very own first wife. As he looked upon them, they started to stir and wake. Worlds away from the Enchanted forest and years away from when they last lived. Kneeling gently he looked at the newly renewed body of his former wife and whispered as she slowly came to life - _'Hello Dearie'_. Swallowing hard, with frantic eyes she stared at him, the last face she had ever seen, only able to form one word , but a word completely filled with hate, and venom

' _YOU!'_

The radio hummed quietly in the background as Hook and Emma sprawled out on the station floor, sifted through old files covered in dust that Graham had carefully typed up of all the misdemeanours that had occurred during his 28 years as sheriff of Storybrooke.

 _Wow, Graham really had a wild ride while he was here. Look at these 'Children cited for stealing apples from Mayor's garden' was one of the more thrilling entries. Hook did you see these?_

Hook wasn't paying attention however as he was caught up staring at Miss Swans eyes, pinching himself as to how he was there, sitting with her, after all this time, caught up in the glow of her. The dream from the night before long forgotten, he stroked her hair gently and apologised, caught out in his daydreaming

' _Aye love, apologies I was miles away. Yes sounds like that Huntsman wasn't exactly over stretched in his duties, unless you take into account his extracurricular duties which, to be fair was a little above and beyond the call of duty' making reference to Graham's unusual relationship with the Evil Queen._

Cuffing him gently on the chin Emma laughed and continued to glance through the documents. They had sat like this for some time as she tried to busy herself. But Hook posed a definite distraction, and it was difficult not to succumb to it. Especially as he stroked her hair that way. She hadn't felt like this for anyone for a very long time. Not since early days with Neal. This was different though, stronger even, and more difficult to ignore.

 _Penny for your thoughts love,_ Hook whispered as he leaned to kiss her shoulder, moving upwards to her neck and ears.

 _Killian_ , she whispered, moving away gently from his touch. Conflicted. She knew where this was going and she wanted to be closer and closer to Hook but she knew what it meant, to commit herself like that and she froze, the shadow grabbing hold of her she realised. She turn to face him.

 _Ok so we have to talk_

 _Well here we go, that always goes well._

 _Just hear me out for a moment ok? Just. A moment_

 _Indeed Swan. Pray, do go ahead._

 _I am, I am not used to this. To things, going right on a lot of levels._

 _So things are going right are they, Hook grinned provocatively._

 _Hook! Stop just, things with my parents are good. Henry is good. Even managing to get along with Regina right now, despite my monumental Marian mistake, is going well._

 _Yes that was unfortunate, Hook chimed in.._

 _Regardless. Things are good right? I mean things are really good. And they are NEVER this good Hook I mean never. There's a big bad, or theres something that takes someone away, or hurts them or dies and_

 _Swan I told you I am a survivor and I'm not going anywhere._

 _Yes. You did. But I don't trust that._

 _Hook sat up and lowered his hand from her hair._

 _You don't trust me Swan?_

 _No, no its not that I do. I do trust you. I don't trust, the universe or whatever you want to call it. I don't trust that. I don't trust how I can be happy because Hook I don't get to be happy. IT always, always goes away. And so this..this with us_

 _Yes love_

 _This with us, going further and meaning more.. I don't know what I can give to you. Of myself. I don't know if I can give more of myself than I'm already giving._

 _Love, I don't want to make you move any further than you want to with this._

 _Killian its not that. I just. I don't know how to be with you and not always be cautious and hold back. Ok?_

Taking her hand in his and holding her to him, Hook gazed at Emma earnestly and reassured her.

 _Emma I'm ok with how you are now, and how you'll be in a week, or a month or whenever. What is important to me, Miss Swan, is that I am here. With you, As we are. That is all I care for and is enough for me._

 _You say that now Killian but I wonder will it always be enough._

 _It is enough Swan. You are enough_

 _You deserve more, she whispered_. They sat in silence, eyes locked, electricity pulsing between them.

The door crashed open and they snapped from their reverie with shock. Jumping to her feet Emma groped for the main light as she dared to believe who was standing in front of her. The same as the last moment she had laid eyes on him, leaned in towards her kiss. She couldn't, but how could she, believe what her eyes were telling her.

 _It cant be_ , she whispered _. You look just like.._

 _Emma_ he started. _Its me. Its Graham_.

And there he stood, same deep brown eyes, hooded and guarded. Same soft boyish haircut, dark green waistcoat and pants. Dishevelled and confused but still. Him. Graham was.. back.

Hook stared in shock at the last man to kiss Emma Swan before him as he gingerly entered the room and went to her, and back into her life.

The pier was gusty and cold, as cold as Maine gets at that time of year. Gold rubbed his hands together to rub the warmth into them and glanced to his side as the woman he had once had a child with gazed out into the harbour, vacantly.

 _You do look so different. Strange. Its you but .. not you. You need to explain all this to me Rumpel. You need to explain why you've brought me here. After everything._

 _Well my dear. It is simple, but before I returned you to your beloved pirating pal I thought we should have a little Tete a tete to do just that, to explain._

Mila was angry, that was obvious. Confused and lost in a land she did not know or understand, with the man who had murdered her right before her lovers eyes. She stood and turned to him with the same eyes he had once fallen in love with.

 _I owe it to Bae to tell you some things_

 _Where is he,_ she whispered, turning from him and looking around as if he might show

 _He is gone Mila, and for that I am sorry._

 _What do you mean?_

Gold flinched at Baelfire's memory. His boy, gone from him. He told her of what had occurred, of Neal's sacrifice to save him after the second curse. How Neal had tried to resurrect him and lost himself in the doing. How he had found him, and his son. That Neal was dead but how now there was Henry.

After some time and once the tears had stopped falling, she looked to him, eyes blazing, cheeks damp and flushed pink.

 _Was this your torture Rumpel, the reason for bringing me back? To know I had failed my child and that he was dead? Was it a final turn of the dagger?_

 _No Mila, and for that I will reassure you. I wish not to turn that dagger any longer. You see, my dearie, I have remarried. A widower since your.. unfortunate passing.._

 _At your hands,_ she glowered

 _.. I fell in love and married again. And I wish to reassure my lady wife that I am a .. reformed man. Your unfortunate death was one I could change and since neither you nor I have any desires upon each other, ( she scoffed audibly ) it does not impact my wife in a way that would upset her. Oh no dearie I have illustrated to her my capacity for kindness while also restoring you to your love, that mutual acquaintance of ours, the honourable Captain Killian Jones._

 _Is he here?_ The urgency in her voice grating on Gold. _Why, on earth, would you wish t o reunite us?_

 _Lets just say I care not for his happiness or yours, but for mine and my wife's_

 _So this is to make you look good? You don't care if I find him_

 _Go to him if you wish lassie, with all my rotten heart, you go find each other. Live happily ever after for all I care. But be warned dearie, your Captain may have changed since you last saw him._

 _He couldn't have changed any more than what you did Rumpel. When your husband becomes the Dark One I don't think there can be much more of a transformation than that_

 _So you say dearie, so you say. Mr Gold spread his arms out over the water before them. He has no ship you know dearie. Gone. Pirating days left behind him. We call him Hook in this land._

Mila turned to face the Dark One and glared at him . _I know Captain Killian Jones and I know he would never ever abandoned his ship. We will find it together and we will return to other realms, and leave you here Rumpelstiltskin. I owe you no thanks for this. You took my life. You left HIM without me_

 _And you left Bae without a mother!_ – the heat in his voice finally showing, Gold stared at her menacingly. She was nothing to him now. He had taken his revenge on her long ago. But now, now it would be complete.

Turning on her heal she moved towards the town, black corset and leather menacing in the dusking light. She would find him. She may have been gone years but to her it was just a few moments before.

And she forgot Rumpel and curses and realms and focussed only on one thing

 _I am coming for you My love. I'm coming back to you, Killian, my darling_.

And Gold watched her walk away and smiled with the satisfaction of knowing she would do just so, counting on her returning to her former lover. And counting on the destruction it would cause to him and the Saviour.

The shock of Graham's return followed by the immediate joy at seeing him had thrown Emma into a complete flux of emotions. They sat in Grannys with Mary Margaret, David and the locals celebrating his return from death and asking what had happened. All he could tell them was he woke in Golds shop floor, completely as he had been as if it were only moments after he had remembered the Enchanted Forest and the life he had there. He had no memory of death. He just knew he had been gone. There was no one else in the shop when he awoke and so he headed for the one place he knew as home. Where to him he had been only moments before, about to kiss the Saviour once again. Now in Grannys, surrounded by all those who knew him, he was filled in with what happened in the years that had followed. The curses, return to the forrest and the return back again.. and as the townsfolk spoke with him, Emma sat back silently and still in complete shock. How did this happen? And why? And of lesser importance but was she still Sheriff now or.. what? But it was the why that really mattered and so she excused herself, moving from the booth and out to speak with someone who might know – she had already tried Gold's but no one was there, and so maybe Regina might know something. As she stepped into the car, a tap at the window caused her to turn. Graham stood and waved bemusedly. Emma rolled the window and smiled at him.

 _I was just on my way to try and figure this out._

 _Mind if I come along?_

 _Hop in!_

 _Where do you think you'll find answers? I thought we might be on the way to the same place._

 _They exchanged a knowing glance_

 _Graham, she's changed_

 _I see_

 _No really, she's .. she's not the Evil Queen any longer. She's different._

 _I .. I can believe that. Believe it or not I did from time to time, see a positive side to her every now and again and I do know she loved Henry._

 _But.._

 _But.. we both know it was she who crushed my heart and killed me. I could feel her hate and malice as my heart crumbled in my chest. Emma, I know Regina has changed. I believe you in that. But, now I am here and for my own sake, I need to acknowledge that she murdered me. Just at a time when I was starting to.._

 _Starting..?_

 _To .. well to feel something again. I can't hide my emotions any longer._

Emma blushed and her stomach knotted.

 _Look Emma, I know time has passed here and I understand you may have moved on and things change and.. you know thats ok. But for me it was like yesterday, literally, and I was starting to feel something for you. That doesn't mean anything has to change for you right now. But I can't just forget I felt like that. It happened. That kiss happened._

 _Yes. Yes it did. Her eyes met his softly remembering how it had felt to kiss Graham, and to hold him as he died._

 _But I'm not looking for anything Emma. I'm not going to try and pursue you ok? I need to get my head around all this at first before I even start to think of amorous pursuits_

 _She smiled, glancing at him._

 _So I have a question for you_

 _Shoot_

 _Well.. do I have to start looking for another job now or.._

He laughed and relaxed, _no Emma I think your job is safe however we might have to tell David the dog shelter might be in need of his services a bit more often, three sheriffs might be a bit much don't you think? Is storybrooke really gone to hell that much?_

Emma laughed Well lets just say its a bit more than Apples being stolen from the Mayors house shall we?

They drove on and parked outside Regina's home where Emma hoped she might offer them some answers, while Graham didn't know what he hoped for other than a chance to face the complicated woman who had betrayed him and taken his life.

Regina didn't know what she was expecting when she saw Graham but she hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Hello Regina. He stood at her doorstep the same as he always had been, deep brown eyes focused and trained on hers, slightly stubbled with fitted waistcoat. This man whom she had wronged so badly and she in that moment longed for her heart to be gone from her so she wouldn't feel so guilty.

Hello Graham.

Glancing at Emma, she opened wide the door and beckoned them to come in. From Regina's reaction Emma knew she had already known something about this whole affair.

What's going on Regina? She asked animatedly. You remember Graham is supposed to be dead, right? You know, your ex- something or other – who you brutally squished to dust?

I know, she whispered, sitting slowly, ashamed to look up at him. Its my fault.

Which part exactly? The me dying part or the me coming back to life part? Graham's face displayed a calm anger as he stood leaning against the wall of Regina's living room. He looked at the woman he had allowed use him for so long with sadness. There were signs she had changed however, she hadn't torched them on sight at the door for one.

Both I guess.. we know what I did, I crushed your heart but I am different now. I swear, Emma can tell you. I've changed and the opportunity came to make something right and I thought of you.

You did. He smiled weakly, nodding his head. Why me Regina? Why bring me back – you could bring back anyone.

Well technically thats not true. Resurrection is forbidden and not even the Dark One knows how to do that, however there are other ways of changing things by magic. It was actually Mr Gold who came to me

Emma's interest peaked

Go on..

Well he had a spell he wanted to enact, he wants to impress Belle you see, they've married and he seems desperate to convince her that he is a good and changed man. He thought in his greatness that the best way to do this was to restore the heart of someone whom he had crushed. Cora, my mother, had a spell that she passed to him that could do just that but he needed something, an ingredient and in return he offered me the chance to redeem myself. I could also pick someone whom I had destroyed by ripping out their heart and crushing it and .. I chose you Graham.

She stood and walked to him, taking his hands in hers. He looked away, embarrassed remembering their former intimacy. Emma averted her eyes, feeling more than a little awkward.

Graham, I wanted to make this right. The Evil Queen took your life. I got a chance to restore it. I want nothing from you but your forgiveness and to see you live the life you were meant to live before I took it.

I see.

Can you forgive me? She whispered.

Graham sighed and looked at the hands that held is. They had been close, yes in a somewhat damaging way, however Regina and he would be connected now, through both life and death. Looking down into her face Graham swallowed and nodded gently.

I can forgive you Regina. I've lost some time, and perhaps some opportunities ( he glanced briefly at Emma) but you've given me back my life and so I have to give you my thanks for that. And I hope you've found some sort of redemption. I have a heart again, I can feel it beating in my chest. And I remember our life from before the curse so I'm no longer going to have to live in a stupor. You've given me a proper shot again so I thank you for that.

Breaking the intimacy of the moment Emma had to ask

Who was Gold bringing back?

Regina shrugged - no idea. He didn't say, only he wanted Belle to see a new and better him.

Who could be that significant to him, or her for that matter, for him to want to bring them back from the dead? Can you think of anyone who's heart he ripped out that really mattered to him?

Realisation dawned slowly across Regina's face and her heart sank as she realised what Gold was up to and just how it might affect Emma Swan whom she was just starting to handle getting along with. She truly felt sorry for the girl.

Emma. I think I know.

Well don't just keep it to yourself Regina, who would Gold bring back.

I'll tell you but first, do you know where Hook is? Regina's caution brought back the ice into Emma's stomach

Regina. Just who did Gold bring back?

Well, lets not panic or get carried away with anything but I think, Emma I think he may have brought back the one person who could truly complicate your life right now and I think that's exactly what his intentions were all along, to complicate things for you and for one other person of interest for him.

Regina. For the love of God. Who did Gold bring back?

Mila, the former Evil queen sighed. I think Gold intended to bring back your poor pirate's long lost love.

Leaving Graham at Granny's Emma drove to Golds and parked. Pushing firmly through the doors, heart pounding, she moved to Golds counter where he stood, casually folding linens and sorting through trinkets.

My dear Miss Swan what-

Don't my dear Miss Swan me Gold. You may be aware our old Sherriff has returned to these parts

Worried you might be out of a job dearie?

Very funny Gold. Who else did you bring back with him. Regina told me of your deal.

Did she now. And whom did she say I had brought back.

I want to hear it from you. I want you to tell me. Who did you bring back with him and why did you do it.

Well as I told Miss Mills, should I have returned good health to a previously destroyed heart, it was only ever with the very best of intentions to show my beautiful wife that I am a man of honour and good intentions

Thats a load of crap.

... and dearie should anyone be restored who simultaneously might bring joy to others in that return.. then who am I hold to them back from their true happiness? Am I not a redeemed man, a man who can right his wrongs

You brought her back didn't you. You brought back Mila. Your first wife. Hook's.. Hook's

Lover? Your dear new boyfriends love? The one he has so passionately attempted to avenge for so long, so much so that he has tracked me across realms to avenge her death.. so much he loved her? Her?

He paused allowing the silence and the truth of his words to sink in with Emma.

Yes, she whispered. Mila. Is she back? Just tell me now.

Well then yes my dearie. Mila has been returned. Has she found her Pirate yet?

Emma closed her eyes. Truth was she didn't know . She hadn't tried to reach Killian yet. But the ache inside of her nipped at her heart and not thinking further she asked

What do you have to protect .. to protect from love?

From.. what Dearie?

YOU HEARD ME. She shouted. What do you have as a protection spell, to protect your heart.

Gold smiled firmly. Dearie, had I known you were.. in love with the Captain

I didn't say that...

... I would have given you some warning before I returned his one true soul mate to him

.. just answer the question Gold.

Humming quietly, he rummaged in the cupboards behind him and withdrew a small bottle with clear liquid, no more than a few drops.

Here. Drink this. It is a protection spell for the heart. With it, you can be as though your own heart was ripped from you, without the danger of actually having someone control you in the doing. You will be the same old Emma Swan, however your ability to feel love, and to give it in the same way as before shall be.. dampened shall we say. Are you sure you want to do this dearie? After all, all magic must come with a price?

What do you want in return Gold

Belle's happiness. Meaning you do not insinuate to her that I have returned Mila for any reason other than to show her what a good and trusting husband I will be to her. Do not sow seeds of doubt insinuating any other purpose

Like what , like purposely trying to destroy my happiness and trying to turn Hook's head? As if it wasn't obvious

Well in that sense I commend you for your intelligent sleuthing Miss Swan. However the deal remains. You shall have protection from heartbreak in return for your promise of not blotting my new, cleaner reputation with Mrs. Gold. Do we have a deal?

Taking the tiny vial and holding it between her thumb and forefinger the realisation of what Gold had done by bringing Mila back hit Emma full force and she pocketed the vial, turning from the shop. She owed it to herself and to Hook to find him and see.. just to see what might happen should he see Mila. The vain hope that it would not mean to him what she thought it would lingering in her mind. Her palms grew hot as she pushed down the feeling of panic, knowing her own powers could kick in as she fought the urge to panic at the idea that she may indeed lose him.

We have a deal she said, the doors swinging shut behind her.

Hook had gone into the fabulous dive bar that was the Rabbit Hole. Rum in hand, he slouched and watched the fools playing pool and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn't relax. His speaking device was turned off, he had no desire to be found just now. Graham's return meant competition, and after hearing how Emma felt today it couldn't have come at a worse time. Just when he needed to show her it was ok to feel for him, for her to allow what was happening between them to truly take root and mean something.. someone to distract her arrived. Not only would she try to figure out why Graham was back, to Graham it was as if nothing had changed. And Emma had told him of what had passed between them.

He slugged on the rum as the dark mood took hold of him. Head down, he didn't notice the figure who walked into the bar next. Her eyes darted anxiously around and she didn't see him in the corner, head bent, distracted with his thoughts. She didn't notice as he looked up vacantly and looked away, not recognising her. Her eyes scoured the room until the barkeep asked would she like a drink and she frantically spoke. I'm looking for Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger. Have you seen him? Is he here? I don't know where he would go, his ship is gone.. I don't know..'

Hook's eyes snapped open.

No.

That voice.

Had he nodded off? What was this.

He slowly looked up, and met the bar keeps gaze. The man behind the counter pointed to where Hook sat and disbelieving, he slowly rose. He could see through the dark haze in the bar the figure of a woman. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders in waves. He knew those shoulders, had touched them and kissed and held those shoulders. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, his palm clenched as he slowly and unsteadily moved from the corner bench.

The woman turned and followed the bar keeps gaze, searching. The lady in question was tall, dressed head to toe in black lace and leather, her silver earrings falling gently. A strong, vibrant face full of anguish and questioning. Her hands tense. She stood, dressed the same way he had last seen her, fierce and defiant. The absolute love of his life.

He couldn't speak. For him, it had been lifetimes. For her, it had seemed like merely hours since she had last seen him.

Is it really you or is this sorcery? His voice broke, his eyes never breaking from hers.

Its me.

And Hook moved to her then, swiftly, bringing his arms around her and drawing her to him with such force she thought he might break her, his face inches from hers.

Mila?

Yes.

My Mila? He gasped, clasping her tighter

Yes. She gulped, tears settling on her long, thick lashes as she registered his loss and remembered their last moments as she had faced the Crocodile.

And so the pirate succumbed to lifetimes of pain and loss and closed his eyes, letting his own tears fall. The heart in his chest burned with a feeling he couldn't name. For he knew it could only have been Rumpelstiltskin and he knew why the Crocodile had done it. For He had succeeded already in what he had set out to do. Hook held his soul mate in his arms again and let his tears fall, heads bent together as Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger and Mila were reunited.

When they finally broke from each other only one word lay in Hook's mind after the shock of seeing and being with Mila took hold.

'Emma'he breathed.

My love? Mila lifted his face to hers once more, questioningly.

You called? Her voice ripped through the silence. Hook looked up from the face that had haunted his dreams for so long only to meet the eyes of the woman who's dreams he filled as he watched her register what she had just witnessed, and nodding slowly, zipped her red leather jacket tightly against the cold outside and turned quietly from the bar, leaving him.


End file.
